<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trio Beneath the Waves by TheRev28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822260">A Trio Beneath the Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/pseuds/TheRev28'>TheRev28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diving, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, i don't think it's serious enough to warrant a T rating, it's super minor but it's there so i'm tagging it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/pseuds/TheRev28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia and Yohane have never been diving before, and Yō decides to change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko/Watanabe You, Kurosawa Dia/Watanabe You, Tsushima Yoshiko/Watanabe You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trio Beneath the Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/gifts">scarlettholly</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shone brightly down on Awashima Island as Yō showed her two girlfriends, Dia and Yohane, how to put on their diving equipment. Dia followed the instructions to the letter, and was actually able to work ahead a little by dint of doing what made sense. This was good, because it allowed Yō time to focus on helping Yohane. Her little fallen angel was having a… decidedly more difficult time with things. Various parts of her kept getting stuck in the diving suit, so it somehow became a two-person job for her to get it on. </p><p>Finally, though, all three of them stood on the pier, suited up and ready to do some diving. Yō took a brief moment to discreetly check out how her girlfriends looked in the skin-tight suits, and she was not disappointed. Unfortunately, Dia caught the stare and returned it with a glare. Yohane laughed at the embarrassed blush that formed on Yō’s face. </p><p>“A-Anyway,” Yō said, trying to change the subject, “I still can’t believe neither of you have gone diving before! You’ve both lived here your whole lives!”</p><p>Dia shrugged. “It simply never came up. I swam at the beach as a child, but by the time I was old enough to actually go diving, I was much too busy.”</p><p>Yohane mimicked Dia’s expression. “And it’s not like anyone cared enough to take me until you came along.” </p><p>Without even looking at each other, Yō and Dia took places on either side of Yohane and gave her one-armed hugs. They were still getting used to the way she talked about her childhood, but they’d quickly learned that more physical reassurances tended to be accepted better than verbal ones. </p><p>“Well it makes me happy I get to take both of you on your first trips. There’s so much cool stuff to see down there! I’m sure you’ll both love it.”</p><p>Yohane struck one of her fallen angel poses. “Long have I imagined what may await me in the depths of Aegir’s domain. And should one of its fearsome creatures threaten us, surely my hellish powers can protect us.”</p><p><em>“Buu buu!” </em> Dia said at the same time Yō gave Yohane a light chop to her head. </p><p>“Dia’s right. If you see something <em> actually </em> dangerous, keep your eyes on it as you swim back to shore. But really, we should be totally safe. I’ve never come across anything dangerous in my trips down below. Mostly just really cool looking fish.”</p><p>“There <em> are </em> a few species of local fish I’ve seen at the aquarium that I’d love a chance to see in person,” Dia said, mostly to herself. Still, Yō caught it and smiled.</p><p>“Then let’s not waste any more time!”</p><p>The three got into the water and submerged.</p><p>If Yō was being honest with herself, she sometimes thought that she preferred being underwater to being on land. There was something so… wonderful about slipping beneath the waves. It carried a sense of calmness to it. Sound was muted, colors took on new hues you would never see on the surface, and it just felt like… it felt like all your troubles stayed behind at the surface. Like they couldn’t follow you beneath the waves.</p><p>Glancing back at her girlfriends, she saw looks of absolute awe on their faces behind the goggles. She smiled to herself, knowing that the wonder of the sea had claimed two more souls. </p><p>Over the next half hour, Yō led them around to some of her favorite nearby spots. There was a small underwater cave that she pointed out to Yohane, and the self-described fallen angel loved the allure of mystery around it. Anything could reside within, and not knowing only added to the excitement. </p><p>Dia, meanwhile, got to see the fish from the aquarium she’d mentioned. It was a beautiful magenta color, and when she pointed it out to the other two, both sets of eyes widened. In all her time spent underwater, Yō had never seen that fish before, but it instantly became one of her favorites.</p><p>Eventually, the trio left the water. They took off their gear in silence—Dia and Yohane because they were simply speechless, and Yō because she loved the quietness after a dive almost as much as the dive itself. Once everything was put away, Yō led them back to the pier. She sat down, letting her feet dangle in the water, and her girlfriends sat on either side of her.</p><p>After a moment, Dia and Yohane both leaned in and rested their heads on Yō’s shoulders. Yō, in turn, put her arms around them.</p><p>“That was… amazing,” Dia said after a few more moments of silence. </p><p>“Something about that felt really spiritual,” Yohane said.  </p><p>Yō gave her girlfriends a little squeeze. “There’s something really special about diving together. I’m really happy I got to do it with both of you.”</p><p>The three of them sat there on that pier together for quite a while. Not much else was said as they stared out across the waves towards the horizon, but none of them felt like anything <em> needed </em> to be said. So they simply enjoyed this little moment together. Just the three of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, after two victories, I lost another bet. Holly requested YohaDia, and I weaseled my way into letting YohaDiaYou be accepted, lol. Come join us in Idol Fanfic Hell (<a href="https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X">https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X</a>) if you want to join a server full of LL fic writers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>